


Winter Coat

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pooka!Jack, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a Pooka and didn't know it. (shitty summary is shitty, I know)</p>
<p>de-anon from kink meme</p>
<p>Now with a sequel! (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144010">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Coat

"Alright, me an-" Bunny hopped forward, and the instant his paw touched Jack's leg pain exploded through the boy's body. He made a strangled cry and curled in on himself, ice curling over his skin in an attempt to put out the prickling fire there. He lost his balance after a moment and fell forward, barely managing to throw his arms forward in time to avoid crushing Bunny or falling flat on his face. He heard something rip, and realised he could feel the wind rustling anxiously through the fur on the back of his legs. Wait, **fur**?

Shaking his head, Jack forced himself to breath again and take stock of himself. Arms, check. Legs, check. Face, in pain so probably check. The searing sensation vanished as quickly as it has begun, and Jack groaned as he pushed himself onto all fours. He felt odd, off-balance, and his hoodie was way too tight. "What the heck just happened?" he groaned, giving a sharp push that rocked him up into a crouch.

There was absolute silence, and then Jamie spoke up. The kid's voice was different than it had been a second ago,like somebody had pulled cotton out of his ears. And maybe unplugged his nose, too. He could actually _smell_ Pitch approaching. "Uh, Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes slowly, forcing himself not to wince at the light. It definitely hadn't been this bright when Bunny kicked him. "Yeah?"

"You're... fluffy."

Jack looked down at his hands, and had they not been about to be under attack from Pitch he would've screamed in shock. He didn't have hands anymore, he had paws. White, fluffy paws which were like Bunny's but considerably smaller, almost delicate looking. His ears twitched, and Jack realised that Bunny was staring slack-jawed at him. "What?" he snapped, noticing as he spoke how his voice had changed. Go figure, he got shapeshifting powers and on top of being painful they shot him back pre-puberty.

Bunny shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing, Frostbite. Let's take care of Pitch first."

Jack nodded, and only fumbled his staff a little bit as he picked it up. "Let's do this."

\-----

Jack sat in the sleigh, examining his paws and twisting to look at his fluff-ball tail. "So, what exactly am I again?"

Bunny sighed and leaned forward, placing a hand on Jack's arm as if to assure himself to winter sprite-turned-Pooka was indeed real. "You're a Pooka, like me. Your parents must have sent you off-world with a cloaker when Pitch attacked."

Jack cocked his head, ears tilting forwards. "Cloaker?"

"A sort of machine. Turns a kit into a native so they'll be taken in, good for when you need a place to hide the kid in a pinch since the only thing that can break the illusion is the touch of an adult Pooka."

Jack nodded. "And do I want to know why I'm fluffy as all get out?" he gestured to his upper half, now exposed.

Bunny looked down, and Jack had a feeling the elder Guardian was blushing under all that fur. "Cloakers are single-minded, they make the kit as desirable as possible to the first native that comes in range." he scratched behind his ear. "The family that took you in must've needed a son."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Bunny sighed. "You're a girl, ya moron."

Jack looked down at his chest, the unfamiliar puff of fur which mostly hid his nearly concave abdomen. "So wait, I'm fluffy and I have tits?" he gave Bunny a skeptical look, and felt himself pale a bit when the other Guardian nodded. Twisting to look at his tail again, he gave the cottony fluff a few twitches. "This is actually kinda cool. Are all girl Pookas this fluffy?"

Bunny chuckled. "Not all the time. My best guess is, you're stuck in winter coat."

Jack leaned his head back and let snowflakes trail haphazardly from his paw-fingers. "Guess that makes sense..."

Bunny smiled and pulled Jack into a one-armed hug. "Just so you know, I'll not be leaving you alone again. You may be able to take care of yourself, but a kit is a kit and by ancient Pooka law I'm obligated to raise you as my own."

Jack scoffed, but said nothing. What really made Bunny grin, though, was the fact that Jack didn't pull away from the embrace. Having a kit in the Warren, even one so near to full grown, would be nice. Having that kit be Jack would only be a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to the theory that Pookas age differently than humans, so Jack's Pooka form is roughly ten-ish I'd guess? Just old enough to have hit her first big growth spurt, but nowhere near fully grown yet, hence the hoodie actually still fitting. And I'm sorry for skipping the battle, but I can't write fight scenes for shit.


End file.
